Go to sleep
by Lokilover413
Summary: Might have some smut(ok A LOT of smut), don't like don't read. So one thing leads to another and BAM. I SADLY DO NOT OWN ANYTHING and excuse the misspelled things .


Tony had locked himself up, working on a new project for his suit, almost done with the upgrades, having a bottle of whisky in the room and filling up the small cup occasionally, but had yet to sleep in two days. Loki walks in; JARVIS had let him in, wondering why on Midgard he is still up. "Tony you need to sleep, like, now" Tony looked up,

"I never heard of that term." He said, "What is this...sleep anyway?" He teased with a smirk. Then reminded him to make adjustments to Jarvis.

"Yeah well if you don't go to the bed I will personally get rid of all you alcohol "He said with a slight frown. "You midgardians are so addicted to that stuff" Tony looked at him,

"Touch it, and I will drag your little ass to SHIELD and cage you." He huffed, "okay, this planet, it's EARTH. Not Midgard or whatever it is you call it. Earth, can you use that term?" He teased again. "Go harass Thor, I'm working." The Stark Tower had been transformed into the Avengers tower, Therefore, Steve, Banner, and Thor, all stayed there, including Tony. Each had a floor to themselves, and then a common floor.

" I'd rather see you sleeping , I am serious Anthony I will not leave you alone until you sleep " he sat on Tony's lap "or I will make sure that all of the people in this tower know your little secrets " leaning closer to Tony. Tony hummed, "oh? What secrets?" He smirked.

"Like those disgusting things you watch on your 'computer' " He shivered at the thought of the things he had caught tony watching.

Tony chuckled, "well, how about I do those "disgusting" things, to you, and then see how you feel about it." He smirked playfully. Loki sat up quickly, suddenly perfectly alert

"What? "He was not sure what this meant, but recaptured rather quickly "well... umm..."

Tony smirked, then lightly nipped at his neck, "well, hum, what?" He teased.

"A-aah" 'what the hell was that Loki?' "Anthony Edward Stark s-stop ..."

"But you sounded like you enjoyed that, Loki~" He dragged the name out to tease and he nipped his neck a little more roughly.

"Well why don't you go to b-bed and I will enjoy it even more...unf." he said this while pushing tony away

Tony smirked, "then to bed we go." He said with a cocky smirk.

Loki picks tony up, out of his chair and slowly crept towards the bedroom

Tony blinked, "well, that's a strange turn of events; I thought I'd carry you." He said and smirked.

"Hey JARVIS, dim the lights, and I thought you were going to be too tired tony, and that would be a shame ""would it not?"

Tony chuckled, "I'm never too tired. I'm the closest thing to a God there is besides you...and Thor...obviously." He said with his cocky smile.

"Of course you are a god ... The god of forsaken smirks "he said with a smirk of his own "now, I really do think you are a bit over-dressed"

Tony blinked, "forsaken smirks? My smirks are the greatest. Besides, I'm also known...as THE...God...of Sex." He said and he tilted his head, "nonsense, the only overstressed people here is Banner, Thor, and Steve. All of which have anger issues and a very short temper." He said and he nodded a little.

"I said dressed you silly Neanderthal"

"Oh, dressed? Well, that can be fixed." He said and he smirked.

Loki slowly slips off his own shirt, and throws it carelessly

"Your turn" he purred into his ear.

Tony smirked and he took off his own shirt, wishing he didn't have a reactor in his chest right about now.

Loki tapped the arc reactor lightly "I like this" he said rather sheepishly looking up at Tony with his inhumanly green eyes.

"Really? Even though it basically replaced my heart?" He asked, and tilted his head.

Loki scoffs and rolls his eyes "no, but it does keep you alive, and I am grateful for it, for without you I would perish"

Tony smirked, "now I feel special." He said and he lightly kissed him.

Loki returns the kiss, not really being new to this game.

"You still have way too much clothes on" Loki quickly commented in between kisses Tony smirked,

"Want to get them off for me?" He chuckled.

*CLIFFHANGER MOFOS*


End file.
